Forgotten Paintings, Forgotten People
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: -AU- Garry's left in the painting, Ib didn't forget. Mary didn't die and still wants Ib. Sometimes, Old things predict the future. 'My Parents put me in a contest. A contest for some of Guenrtena's just found work. Only problem was, I was once more consumed by a painting.' 'Ten years, Garry and all I get is a 'Woah, You're tall.?"
1. Chapter 1

**Au, Ib (horror game)**

**Imagine getting stuck in your worst nightmare, a maze of horrors stuck inside a horrible picture. **

**He's stuck and she can't forget. And sometimes, old things predict the future.**

**I SHOULD HAVE PUT DOWN THE PAINTBRUSH. **

But with my Art project due in two days I let my mind wander, drawing scribbles of my mind. figments of my imagination. It took it's place. three wilting roses in the hand of a man. My nimble fingers let the small paintbrush dip into the soft blue carton of paint before stroking against the white paper, carefully coloring the roses.

The man had messy purple hair brushing his forehead, draping a bit over his eyes. His pale pink lips were like the petals of a pink rose in the bloom.

His skin color, a mix between tan and pale. My red rose lips pursed together in a pucker line. My heart beat started speeding, as if it knew where this was going. A few strands of black hair fell messily against his purple hair and rose stems curled over his feet, tangling him up like a web.

My heart was booming, growing louder like a boom box at full volume, maxed out to it's limit, sound echoing off walls and into fragile ears. My heart was like explosives, ready to explode with any slight disturbance.

My body was shaking, the picture seemed so life like. So real it seemed as if it might pop out like a pop out picture. The man's purple eyes with light blue slits mixed in watched me like a horror movie. It seemed so real. _He _seemed so real.

_"Ib.." _

My ears perked up to a male voice that seemed to cry out desperately. I frowned at the painting that seemed to be trying to reach out, trying to be heard.

_"Ib... Help me.." _

It must have been my imagination, The painting of the boy moved forward, as if trying to reach out to me, to grab my hand to help it out. To help _him _out. A cold little laugh rang to my ears.

_"Don't touch Ib, She's mineee." _

A shrill girl's voice called out, giggling as rose stems grew around the man, wrapping around his body and holding him in place.

_"Ib... Please.. The painting." _

The painting stopped moving, the boy stuck, wrapped up like a mummy in rose stems. My heart continues to thunder in my chest, louder with every passing second. One thought passed through my mind, the man I had tried to forget, to push out of my mind. "Garry." I whimper, the small Oak wood with horse hair brush loosely falling from my fingers and landing on the ground with a splat.

I am tempted to take my paints and smash them into the painting of Garry, but I can't. It seems to look just like him. The rough torn jacket thrown messily on him.

He must have been at least 17 when I last saw him, So he would have been 27 by now, Ten years. A long time. _Would have been_ I think bitterly. _If you hadn't let him given Marry his rose, He would be here right now. _

I frown, looking at the painting. Slowly in red paint

_C o... m e... Ib_

Before I could think a shallow scream escaped my lips, my slender legs, rushing to back with such haste I tripped over my own feet.

"IB!" I could hear my mother scream from the kitchen, scrambling to save her only daughter from a nightmare reaching out of a simple painting. Mother burst through the doors, a kitchen knife with a small piece of barely sticking to it was trapped in her fingers. She stopped when she saw me, unharmed flesh and blood.

"Ib, are you okay!?" Mother screeches in worry. I nod slowly, crawling backwards to my mother. "What's wrong?" She question, grabbing my forearm and pulling me up. "Nothing."I murmur.

"It was just my imagination." Mother nods slowly, concern in her red eyes. "Well.. Dinner is almost done Ib, I'd suggest you put your painting away." She looks at my painting before rushing away. I frown, eyebrows ceasing together.

Did she not notice the large red, blood like letters? My heart beat calmed down at dinner. "Ib made a wonderful painting today." Mother exclaims at the dinner table. My eyes darted up, looking at them quietly. "Is that so?" Father questions.

"Speaking of art, I got mail for you Ib. It's from the gallery we visited when you were younger." Mother threw a snow white envelope at me. Both my parents nodded me on.

My nimble fingers tore through the thin paper, revealing the contents.

**Guertena's Forgotten Paintings **

_Hello Ib Kouri! You are the winner of The Mysterious painting and get a special preview of Guertena's just found paintings!_

_These include:_

_From The Future_

_To the Past_

_Into Your Nightmares_

_For his love_

_Helena_

_Touch, Feel, Hold_

_His Unknown_

_The Raged Present_

_The Haunted Memories World_

_Thank you for entering this contest!_

_Visit the VIP art visit on August 20th 2014 _

I glance up at mother and father. They have no idea how much the last visit scarred me. I nod slowly. Maybe visiting my fear will help me over come it. I sigh, breathing in and out.

Garry is not there. Mary is not there. I look up at mom and dad. Who's smile are wide and loving. "We secretly entered you in. We took that picture of the Boy getting sucked into the picture, pulled back by the rose stems? The one you named _Taken by Painful Beauty." _Mother says, smiling at me.

I know they did it for me to be happy, so I could be discovered. I bit my lip, nodding again. "Well. I'll be looking forward to it. I'm really tired, now that I think of it. I'm going to bed." I saw quickly, getting up from the table. Mother and father glanced at each other probably wondering why their daughter that usually stayed up half the night wanted to go to bed at 8:06 P.M. I rushed up the stairs, glancing at the photo. I noticed something.

It changed. Everything was red except Garry, who was being pulled back. Slowly but surely Garry was painted over all except his desperate face. slanted, childish handwriting appeared.

_Ib Is MINE! _

I ignored it taking the picture and throwing it into my closet before diving into bed.

My dreams didn't help me settle. A childish laughter.

_Come and play Ib. Come and play. _

I couldn't sleep. So I practically stayed up the night. It didn't matter though, Because Mary's childish laughter kept ringing in my ears.

**New book about horror game? Reviews? No? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm okay. ;) Anyways... Should I continue (I probably will anyways.) See ya'!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Her Rose's are Red, His flower's are blue, She's got yellow but doesn't tell truth."_

I stared at little Hazel Ruth, the little girl next door I babysit. "Where did you learn that song?" I question quietly, looking at her wide eyes. She shrugs, blonde hair falling from her shoulders to her back, clashing with her tan skin. "My friend Mary told me." She says, shrugging.

I gulp, nodding slowly. "Did she tell you anything else?" I question. Her small round face lights up. "She drew me a pretty picture!" Before saying anything else she bolted upstairs. When she crashed back down from the stairs she was holding a vibrant yellow piece of paper with a picture of...

"Is That _me_!?"

My heart thundered louder as I looked at myself. Well, my younger self.

Hazel frowns before shrugging. "I guess." Her face lights up again. "I'll be right back." She rushes upstairs and appears with two creepy dolls. The ones from the stupid world I fell into. I gulp. "Here, Let's play doll's you can play with Mr. Joel, He has the blue eyes. I like red better, that's why I'll play with Little Jena."

* * *

"You can keep Mr. Joel, He likes you." Hazel speaks up suddenly. I pause, freezing in place like a statue. "What?"

"You can keep Mr. Joel. He likes you."

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly-" My voice faltered at Hazel's wide puppy eyes. "Okay, Fine, I'll take him home. Don't worry, He's in good hands." I say.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Quickly stumbling up I walked over, telling Hazel to hie behind the couch. I opened the door to Mrs. and Mr. Ruth. "Hazel! Your parents are here!" I call. She bolts from her hiding spot, running into her mothers outstretched arms. "Mama! Papa!" I smile.

"Hi Hazel baby, have fun?"

Hazel nods happily. "We played dolls, I gave her Mr. Joel because he likes her best." I smile nervously at the parents, playing with the black studded leather belt that clipped against my rose red skinny jeans that clung to my slender legs. Mrs. Ruth smiles. "Well, I hope Mr. Joel will visit more often, Let's go to bed, Princess." Mrs. Ruth walks upstairs with Hazel while Mr. Ruth pays me fifty dollars and I skipped back home.

I stared at Mr. Joel, who I had set down on the counter. "No funny business, Joel." I snap at him. I feel retarded, Mental. I'm talking to a doll!

"Yes Miss!" I scream, jumping backwards, shoulders hunched forward, back bent like a cat's. Mr. Joel is saluting to me. "Whoa! Sorry Miss!" Joel exclaims. I make a small 'Eeeek!' noise, stumbling backwards. "What? How? but-"

"Miss are you okay?"

I take a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose to stop an on coming headache. "Fine, Joel, I'm fine."

The doll smiles. "Good." It snuggles into it's spot on the marble counter.

"So, Uh, Joel, how are you alive?" I question.

"My daddy brought me to life. Are we gonna visit his art tomorrow?" And instantly I knew who Joel was talking about.

* * *

Joel squirmed inside my satchel. "Ekk! Sharp thing!"

"It's called a palette knife." I whisper. "And be more quiet."

"Is this a lighter!?" I hear Joel squeak. I lose my breath for a second. Garry's Lighter. "Don't touch that!" I whisper shout sharply.

Silence.

"Sorry Miss." came out a silent reply.

I walked up to the stand. "Name?"

"Ib Kouri." I say, head tilted to one side as I brush my light chocolate hair behind my small eyes, nimble fingers hitting the cold metal hoop earrings. I was wearing the same thing as yesterday.. Almost. I wore a button up white shirt, the sleeves going down to my wrists. I brought extra clothes just in case. My red high tops tapped against the ground.

"Ahh, yes, congratulations by the way!" The woman running the ticket stand says. I smile, walking into the room. It was plain white like the gallery I went to ten years ago. I passed some paintings.

The one named Helena had a strange looking girl on it. The girls short light blue hair was in a ponytail ball thing, her clear light electric violet eyes were glaring into the distance of futuristic robots. A small blue cat perched around her legs. I must have imagined it but I swore it's tail swished.

_For His Love _caused me to stop. It was picture of Marry, plucking blue petals off of a small blue rose, a evil grin on her face. The other person on the painting caused my heart to stop.

"Garry..." My small voice whispers. He was clutching hi s heart like he was dying, He was lying against a black wall, eyes clutched shut as if in horrible pain. Small words underneath Mary was in loopy purple letters

_"Loves me... Loves me not..." _

I shivered slightly, head spinning. How did Guertena know about the Garry and Mary incident?

I tried to ignore it, continuing on. _Into Your Nightmares _was next. It was a black canvas, except two, burning blue eyes and pale hands holding a three roses. One was a fake yellow rose that seemed life-like, the petals woven carefully. The other was a Wilting red rose, still perfect and in bloom, but wilting downwards as if drying up. The third was a shriveling blue rose, petals flying off of it. I read the plague underneath the painting.

_Guertena did many strange paintings, Such as Helena,For his love and many more but people say this was the strangest off all. In his notebook we found with the stash of paintings was a quick writing about the painting 'A dream, it came to me in a dream. A small girl running, A boy dying, a crazed girl, obsessed with the other girl. It made no sense, but it felt right to paint it.' Dream experts said they didn't know what it meant. Guertena's reason stay's unknown _

I gulp, moving onto the next painting. Silently I wondered how Guertena's dream revolved around my visit into his picture. Perhaps it was the link between his paintings and him, as my Art teacher always said, You have a link to your painting, Whether you know it, or not.

The next picture was _The Raged Present _it was rose stems, growing from cracks in the cement ground holding a single Palette knife. spots of blood spotted across it like a blank canvas. On the blue wall's was _She's Mine _

I gulp, continuing. I stopped at one empty all part.

_The Haunted Memories World _I stared at it, my head spinning. It showed a blonde girl, crazed smile. It showed Helena holding roses, that color I wasn't paying attention to. It showed a lighter in a dark room. Two bin's. One labeled _Greed _the other labeled _Generosity. _

I didn't realize I was reaching out to it until my hand touched the paper, but then it was to late, because the painting consumed me.

**Have to go! PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I COULDN'T MOVE.**

Every atom of body felt ready to explode. My head pounded, like someone decided to use it as a drum.  
I flexed my fingers weakly and toes curled up. "Get up, Miss!" A small satin arm tugged at strands of my hair. "Miss, Get up- Oof!" A small thumping noise.

Something scratched my arm, causing my eyes to shoot open, trying to calm down the pain climbing up my arm.

The dark blue cat from Helena stood before me, claws drawled out, blood lining the tips. "Get up." It demands. I scrambled up into a sitting position. Hey, it might have been a cat, but it just drew blood. It's dark blue tail swished back and forth.

"Hurry, child, She's becoming more and more powerful, It's time you destroy her." The cat spoke in a deep voice, only to lick it's paw, rubbing it to it's ear before scampering away.

Joel was laying a few feet away from me on a wall. I stood up slowly, walking over to the small doll, plucking him up and putting him in my satchel. I gasped as I looked at my clothes. The only thing different was my shirt. it was the almost the same if the sleeves didn't reach my elbows and it had a red design with red roses.

"Miss?" Came Joel's small voice. "Hum?" I grunt, looking at the gash on my arm. "I don't think we should trust that cat." I shrug. "I guess not." I continue walking.

* * *

A vase. The small turquoise ceramic vase sits still on the oak nightstand, A rose inside. A sign over it reads _Eternal Water_. I grab the rose. ten petals, five more than last time I see. Carefully, I open the drawer. Inside is a pale key, rusted at the edges, laying on a old cloth. I pick it up, cloth and all before stuffing it in my bag. "Hey! I think the key goes in there!" Joel points out from my satchel. His head and arms are poking out. i nod slowly, walking over to the door. It wouldn't open because of the rust.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath. Slowly I walk backwards, turning around. "Hey! Maybe there's still water in the vase! You could wash the rust off." I nod at Joel's thinking. I walk slowly to the vase, pouring some water into my hand. I start to scrub the key with my other hand until most of the rust washed off. I got up, letting the water slip between my fingers. I walk over to the door, shoving the key in harshly and twisting it a bit.

The door unlocks, creaking as it glides easily out of the way. The room had mirrors, all reflecting me. I frown. All of them were dusty, but they didn't seem old. Above each mirror was a word. I started whispering the words, eyebrows rising.

_ Kind, Mean, Old, Young, Giving, Greedy, Caring, Hateful, Forgiving, Grudges. _I glanced at the note on the table.

"Chose only what you are and Not what you aren't was the truth has been said the secret passage shall open." I murmur, reading the note. Slowly small letters formed at the bottom. "P.S Sometimes the truth hurts, Cry a river build yourself a bridge and get over it." I murmur, giggling. "Where the Hell did Guertena learn that?"

I sigh, looking at the mirrors. "If only I had something to wipe them clean, other than my fingers." I murmur. Then I remember the cloth from earlier. I dig through my satchel. "Uhh.. Joel? Think you could hand me the cloth?"

"Of Course, Miss!" A grasped the rag in my nimble fingers, feeling the soft touch of it I took it out.

"Kind or Mean..?" I murmur. "I do babysit... For money... I thank my parents every day... I told Ben Waska to get the hell away from me.. I told Yushino to go to hell... I stood up from Aki.. I gave Lucas my only pencil.. Blamed myself for Tulsa's mistake... I guess I'm Kind." I murmur, rising my hand to wipe away the thick dust.

I moved to the next one. I frown. "I'm old I guess." I wipe away the dust. Clicking noises. I frown, glancing at the note. I gasp. A small jar of dust appears. I walk over looking at the note on top. 'If you get something wrong cover it with dust again.' I grabbed the little silver spoon which sat next to it. I grabbed a spoonful of dust, turning and smothering it onto the mirror before wiping young.

Next. I instantly smiled. "Giving or greedy?" I murmur to myself. "I'm giving." I say confidently. I was pretty sure because within the week I'd given a hobo five dollars and bought him a lunch. I gave Hazel my favorite hair clip. Bought my friend a surprise birthday present. Got my mother a birthday present. Bought an ice cream for a child with no money.

Next one was Caring or Hateful. I pursed my lips. I wiped half of caring and half of hateful. maybe it would work.

Forgiving and grudges was easy. I instantly wiped grudges. Yes, I do hold grudges.

clicking and clacking before I felt wind rush through my hair and my stomach flop. I was falling!

I hit the hard ground, feet first. I should've felt pain, I should've broke my leg, but I felt nothing because slowly floating down was my rose and... A parachute?! The rose landed in my hands, parachute disappearing.

"This world is wrong and weird. Haunted memories... The only thing about a parachute and a rose is-" I stop, eyes widening. My Aunt, believe it or not, used to be on a parachute team. Yes, a fucking parachute team. The team was called the flying roses. My Aunt died.

"Okay, so you do stay true to your name." I murmur, closing my eyes and breathing in and out. I continue walking until I see a painting. The painting has a monster on it, slender pale arms stretched out of the painting, narrow white head up right, playing around with a blue rose.

My heart stops. Garry has a blue rose.. Was it possible that...? The monster turned to me. "Kyaa!" I screech, jumping backwards. back tentacles were coming out of it's mouth. I grabbed my rose tightly before grabbing my Palette knife from my bag. "Don't come near me." I hiss. It snarls in return, sharp white teeth poking from it's tentacle mouth. Four petals left. Without thinking I rush forward, stabbing the disgusting thing in the head. It wails and starts to melt into paint, fresh paint that wafted into the air. I grabbed the flower. I had to find water.

I ran out of the room, looking around until I came upon a vase. The vase seemed empty until I picked it up. I frown. "No water, but I can hear water swishing around, coming from the vase..." I look at the vase. Maybe the water was...

_**SMASH!** _

I threw the ceramic vase onto the floor, water now appearing, pouring out of the sides. I put the bottom of the stem into the water. Slowly but surely petals grew until it fully blossomed. I smiled. "Garry should be okay now." I murmured, "I just need to find him."

I ran around the corner and-

"Oof!"

I ran into something. "Who the hell are you?" I looked up at a girl. My eyes widen. The girl from the painting. I scramble away. She could be just like Mary. "Y-Y-You're Helen." I stammer. She laughs. "No, no, My names Yuka. The fucking cats name is Helen."

**WHATATATTATATAT!? THE CAT IS HELEN!? WHY DID I WRITE THIS?! GARRY IS ALIVE!? I'm gonna post this now... But yeah, that just happened. Helen is the cat, Yuka is the girl. And Garry's rose is with her... OR IS IT?! Anyways.. Peace! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"WHAT?" **

My voice echoed through out the empty hallway that stretched out into the unknown. Yuka eyed the rose in my hand. "Hey!" I exclaim as she snatched the Rose. Garry's Rose. "Why do you have my Rose?"

"Huh?"

"My Rose." she says again, waving her arms for affect.

"Your Rose?"

"Yes."

"... Are you sure?"

"yes! my Rose is light blue. Look, whatever flower you're looking for is not mine." Yuka exclaims, clutching her rose tightly. "But why do you want mine so much?" Yuka questions.

"My friends rose is blue.." I murmur. "Well, I can tell you I don't have it. I do have this violet one though." I studied the flower. My eyebrows furrowed together.

Yuka frowns. "What's wrong?" ignoring her, I slowly touch the petal. It's stiff, hard, like it's cast in place. Slowly my nimble fingers pluck off the one petal and a dark blue one grows in place. My eyes widen. "Garry." I murmur, looking up. "Who?" Yuka questions. A smile washes over my face in realization.

I wave the flower in Yuka's face. "Garry's okay! he's alive!" I scream, a smile etched on my face. "HE'S OKAY!" I yell, jumping up and down. "Shush!" Yuka hushes, clamping a hand over my mouth, eyes narrowed. "You have to be quiet"' She murmurs.

I frown, raising an eyebrow. "Some of those monsters... they sense through noise-" As if on Que, a monster flew from the darkness. It had no ears, instead hollow holes on the side off it's head. It had bright green scales and a ink black beak sprouting from a yellow surface on it's face. It's pitch black eyes were narrowed on me and Yuka. "RUN!" She screeched. She didn't have to say it twice. We ran through the twists of hallways until Yuka halted to a stop. "What?" I whisper. She points in front of her.

A real river is flowing through out the halls.

But there was no time. I jumped, hitting the freezing cold water. The water swirled angerily as if we had put it in a bad mood. The river pushed us down and I glanced up, teeth chattering, I noticed the monster could no longer hear us, the river was much to loud. I couldn't handle how cold it was and the strange feeling of slimy gravel crumbling around my legs because I passed out.

* * *

I groan, a pale hand limply pressed against my cold forehead. "Well she's up." I heard Yuka cough, sniffling slightly. I groan once more. "Shut Up." I hiss sharply, an edge in my voice from my dry throat.

"I never expected two girls coming down from the river." A male voice exclaims. My eyes open slightly and I blink. Once, Twice, Three times.

Is he..? "Garry?!" I question, eyes widening. He glances at me, eyes full of surprise. "Woah, You're tall." He exclaims. I glare at him, slapping his upper arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" He questions.

"Ten years Garry. Ten years and All I get is a 'Woah, You're tall.'?!" I question. He frowns. "I'm sorry what?"

My heart nearly sinks.

"How do you know my name?" he stops.

"and Why do you look familiar..?" I sigh, shaking my head before sniffling and coughing.

"You have a cut." Yuka points out suddenly. It's a small gash on my arm, bleeding it's not that bad, sure it stings but I won't die.

I shake my head. "It's okay."

Garry frown before pulling out something out of his pocket that makes my heart stop.

My Handkerchief.

"Hey, Ib." Yuka muses. "It's got your name on it."

Garry sighs before his eyebrows furrow together.

"Ib." He murmurs, a lost look on his face. "You're... You're name is Ib?" He questions. I nod. "Eve is my real name, But I prefer Ib." I reply, a dull look on my face.

"Ib." He murmurs again. He looks at me, biting his lip as he studied me. Yuka wolf whistled. "Ib, This dudes got it bad for you."

"Wait a second." He murmurs. "The hair, The eyes..." He stands still. "Ib." He looks so fragile right now, like he did when that mannequin head appeared behind him in the mirror.

"Ib you came back." He throws his arms around me, his tone happy, delighted to see me.

"There's the welcome I was expecting." I say in approval. He laughs happily.

I frown, remembering the rose from earlier. "Yuka, where's my Satchel?" I question. She holds it up with her index finger. I snatch it away, opening it and grabbing the purple flower before grabbing all the petals.

"What are you doing?!" Garry asks, trying to grab the flower but I pluck all the petals off. Garry twitches, falling backwards to the floor as all the petals grow back, this time blue. He shivers, looking up at me and smirking. "Clever girl." He murmurs. His eyes widen.

"My Rose!" He snatches away, hugging me in thanks. "I could kiss you right now." He screams.

Yuka's eyes widen. "I.. I hate to interrupt but..." She points behind us. "Not again!" I cry out in frustration. The stupid listening monster followed us. We all ran, hearing the monster roar and fly faster after us. We kept running, Me and Garry's hands still attached. My heart boomed loud in my chest and it wasn't just from the funny feelings from the hand Garry held. "This way!" Yuka screamed, damp blue hair rushing behind her pale face. We chased after her as she sprinted through a thin opening in a wall, paintings adorning the green back ground.

We sprinted inside, hearing a boom.

Probably the monster. We sat there in silence until.

"Who the fuck are you people?"

**I HAVE RETURNED! Okay, sorry for running away and hiding but to be far school has like thrown a table at me**,** and then I buried myself in fluffy pillows and warm blankets every weekend to watch Naruto, Bleach, Tokyo Mew Mew, The Last Airbender, and The Legend Of Korra, Now my bestie Adele wants me to watch Soul Eater, Black Rock Shooter (She tells me it's awesome), and Sailor Moon. Sooo yeah, I've just totally locked myself away from the world watching anime, and Re-watching anime. So yeah. I'm publishing this now.**

(/o＼)

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡


End file.
